Got Milk?
by CSIfreak89
Summary: Cameron thinks Chase is proposing, but what does he really want? Not really a parody, but strange enough for me to think it would fall under that category
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short, funny story that I wrote. Thanks to Mucleber for the inspiration, lol. We come up with some strange things. This is just going to be a 2 chapter story, by the way.

* * *

**

Cameron walked into the house and set her purse down. _'That's odd,'_ she thought when she noticed that the lights were all off, with exception of the dining room chandelier, which was very dim at the moment. She walked through the living room to find Chase sitting at the table under the faint light. A bowl of cheerios was in the middle of the table.

"What's going on?" she asked with a smile. He was definitely up to something.

"I'm glad you're here," Chase said sincerely.

"Uh…me too?" Cameron phrased this as a question, not quite knowing why he seemed so glad. She leaned over to kiss him hello.

Chase smiled and got off his chair, taking her hands in his as he got closer. "Cameron, I know you've had a long week, but I've got to ask you something."

Chase got down on one knee and looked up at Cameron. She felt a knot develop in her stomach, she knew this was coming; they had been dating for over a year, they both knew they were perfect for each other.

"Allison, I love you, I know you just got home but…" Chase started, his empty stomach rumbling. "Will you… will you _please_ go to the store for me?"

Cameron's face fell in disbelief. "What!" she nearly screamed.

"I really need some milk, I'm starving," Chase whined. He'd forgotten to eat breakfast and had missed their lunch date when House called them into work. Cheerios were just no good without milk.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Cameron yelled and turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

_'Great,' _Chase thought. '_Now I'm going to have to eat the cheerios dry. Damn.'_

_

* * *

_

The next day Chase woke up with a sore back and was reminded that he had fallen asleep on the couch, not voluntarily. He got up and wandered into the bedroom. She wasn't there.

He found a vague note on the kitchen counter. **'Went to work early,'** it said. He knew Cameron was pissed; they usually ate breakfast together then rode into work together, except when she was mad at him. It was her silent, but not subtle way of telling him that she was angry.

Chase got ready and did not particularly enjoy his lonely ride into work, plus he felt crappy from what he did last night. He hadn't realized at the time that she thought he was proposing. _'Getting down on one knee probably wasn't the smartest thing to do,'_ Chase thought stupidly.

* * *

Chase walked into the meeting room and saw that House and Foreman were already there. 

"Where's Allison?" he asked.

Foreman tried to suppress a laugh while House just smirked at him. "She had to go run some tests," House finally told him.

"Okay…" Chase replied, walking towards the table, not really knowing why they were both acting so weirdly.

He sat down and was not amused by the little gift that one of his co-workers had left at his seat. A half-pint of milk was placed on top of a few of his files. Cameron had obviously told them about last night.

Foreman finally stopped trying not to laugh. "You really are stupid," he told Chase.

They all fell silent as Cameron walked into the room, a smile still evident on House and Foreman's lips. She stared coldly at Chase, noting the milk in front of him.

"Funny," she said sarcastically. She glared at Foreman for a moment. She had told him what had happened last night when she came in, but didn't expect him to pull something like that. Come to think of it, she should have expected as much. "You really think this is funny?" She directed this to Chase, who actually was the only one not grinning.

"Me? No! Look…" Chase started to apologize.

"No, Robert, you listen. You get down on your knee, take my hands, and ask me for MILK!?" she said incredulously.

Chase started to defend himself, but House stopped him. "What is wrong with you Cameron?! Couldn't you have just gotten the man some milk?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response!" she told House.

Eventually they finished the meeting and all left the room. As House passed Chase on the way out he whispered "Got milk?"

Chase was never going to live this down.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the last chapter. If you take the time to read this, please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!

* * *

**

'_One year,'_ Cameron thought to herself as she slipped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, careful not to wake Chase.

She sat down at the breakfast bar and picked up the photo frame that sat on the kitchen counter. She smiled. Their wedding picture was in a simple silver frame that had been engraved with the date and a simple '_forever'_ underneath. The past years that she had spent with him seemed to have flown by so quickly, yet she remembered every moment.

Cameron remembered where he proposed, what he was wearing when he asked her to marry him and every bump in the road that they had during the time spent planning the wedding. They disagreed about everything, the color of the flowers, the band, and the location. But they had gotten over it and come to a compromise over most of their arguments. Everything else, Chase wisely agreed to let Cameron decide.

Cameron smiled at the memories and laughed out loud as she recalled the time that she thought Chase was proposing to her. It seemed so funny to her now, probably because he had actually proposed a few months after that, on the 4th of July.

Cameron stood up and walked over to turn the coffee maker on. Chase walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said, coming up and kissing her. "Happy anniversary." Chase smiled widely as she clasped her hands on the back of his neck.

"Same to you."

"I'll make us some breakfast, 'kay?" he asked. "Craving anything?"

"Whatever you want is fine," she told him, and walked over to the sink to get water for the coffee. "Oh, Robert?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need any _milk_ do you?" she said, laughing lightly.

"Oh, hell, I've told you a thousand times, I was hungry! I thought we were over this!" he exclaimed.

"Just teasing," she replied.

Chase laughed a bit, but he still felt pretty stupid about that night, even though more than a year had passed.

* * *

"It's too bad we have to go to work," Cameron said while tying her hair back. House and Cuddy both knew it was their one year anniversary, and yet neither boss felt any sympathy or was willing to let them not come into work.

"Yeh. Well we're going to be late if you don't stop fussing with your hair," Chase pointed out. They probably went through this three times a week, Chase thought. "Besides, you look perfect."

Cameron turned around, her hand pulling the tie out of her ponytail. She gave him a look, but nevertheless, she was smiling.

Chase stepped closer to her and brought her hair down and loosened her curls with his fingers. "You should leave it down more often." He loved the natural waves that she had. "Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeh, I suppose," she said but slipped a hair tie around her wrist anyway. Chase rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

* * *

"Toxins in the apartment?" Cameron suggested. Her mind wasn't entirely focused on the differential, but she was alert enough to add that into the discussion. They had been sitting there for almost a half an hour, looking for answers. Her mind was concentrated for the most part, on her dinner plans with Chase.

"You're thinking mold?" Foreman asked.

"Could cause her symptoms."

"Alright, Foreman, go check the apartment, and the boyfriend's place, we don't know how much time she really spends there. Cameron, run tests for common house toxins," House listed off their chores.

Chase looked at House expectantly.

House was silent for a moment while Foreman and Cameron got up and started to walk out. "And Chase? Pick up my lunch order at Rosi's deli. Should be roast beef, no mayo, and a bag of chips. Oh, and a big huge glass of _milk_. Might want to send Cameron to the store for that last bit, if you can't handle it."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
